


This Appeared as a Moral Dilemma

by despairinglyNewt



Category: Danganronpa, Homestuck
Genre: Angst?, CJ if you see this— no you dont, DANGANSTUCK??? IN MY 2020???, Danganronpa AU, Danganstuck, Drabble, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Sollux is an Asshole, dave you bastard /j, daves the traitor, despair ??? in my 2020 ????, everyones either dead or alive, i got bored in class and decided to write sollux fking dying, i think this is light gore, i'm probably gonna fail a few of my classes if i keep writing during them, karkats fucking dead, light gore, more likely than you think, oh well, pale solhal is one of the greatest pairings to come from daganstuck, people are dying, sollux fucking dies, sollux is the mastermind, this is a roleswap au lmao, this may be a rewrite of a certain drabble, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/despairinglyNewt/pseuds/despairinglyNewt
Summary: Starting a killing game was one of the worst and best decisions the ultimate programmer had ever made. How the troll had 𝘤𝘳𝘢𝘷𝘦𝘥 the feeling of despair, going as far as killing one of his oldest friends just for a taste of it. Though, Sollux Captor had made one mistake — he allowed Dave Strider to help him.
Relationships: Nepeta Leijon & Equius Zahhak (referenced), Sollux Captor & Hal Strider (referenced), Sollux Captor & Karkat Vantas (referenced)
Kudos: 3





	This Appeared as a Moral Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> i listened to "nattoppet" on loop for this

_Starting a killing game was one of the best and worst decisions the gold blood had ever made. He hadn't seen much wrong with the idea at first, after all, by many, he was dubbed the_ Ultimate Programmer, _and he supposed it got to his head all but suddenly. He had the ability to create games, and a game he did create._

_He often pondered the limits of his ability, and so he decided to test it. A game of killing, it was called, sixteen would be trapped in the game until the final trial ends, with either the mastermind dying— or the players losing._

_The thought of the players losing to a simple mistake was amazing for the troll, and sometimes during these murder trials, it all depended on one single clue. Now, the players_ had _screwed up a trial before, but it was his doing, after all._

_Killing Karkat in the game room had been a spur-of-the-moment action. If pressed about why he killed his childhood friend, all the gold blood would do was shrug and say something about getting bored. Though, he didn't feel a drop of remorse, when you die in-game, all that happens is that you're put in something titled: Spectator Mode._

_Sollux briefly wondered if anyone had bothered to follow him around after they had died, but he shrugged it off. He'd probably know if anyone was following him around after death, being the mastermind in this game had its perks. One of them being his ability to see the dead whenever he so pleased, though it also had its downsides. He had neglected to give himself the ability to hear them whenever he pleased, so instead of the voices of the soon to die he was so used to in the real world, his mind was constantly full or the voices of the spectators._

_It was not fun to hear Karkat after his death._

_Suddenly bored of sitting around like a log in his room, Sollux stood up. The time was around four a.m., only idiots looking to get killed would be up this early. Not even the spectators were awake, and that's certainly saying something, as they didn't need to sleep at all. Perhaps they just liked the feeling of it. He wouldn't know, he isn't dead. But, another downside of being alive, was the fact that the warm-blooded troll got cold all too quickly. With a few swears, Sollux threw on a hoodie, a pale yellow one with a small, black gemini symbol. It wasn't like his sweaters, but it was comfortable._

_The troll had long since abandoned his iconic red and blue shades, there was never a room too bright in this school, so he lost a need to use them. It'll probably bite him in the ass later on when this game ends and everyone is set back into the real world, but he'll burn that bridge when he crosses it. Stepping out the door, Sollux turned off his light. If anyone were to die tonight, the murderer could potentially pin the death on him if he were up at this hour._

_Shoving his cold hands into his pockets, Sollux took long strides to the kitchen, now, this would've worked if Sollux were taller than 4'11, but he's stubborn, and refuses to take "no" for an answer when it comes to his height, even if he was told no by the fucking Signless himself. His footsteps were the only sound he could hear in the dark hallway, the sound echoing off the walls, leaving the troll alone with only his thoughts. It was more lively before the first murder, poor Roxy, hadn't even lived to see 'honey.'_

_Vriska, on the other hand, well, the bitch had it coming, to be honest. She killed Roxy, she got executed. A life, for a life. It's just how it was. And how it was when John killed both Equius' moirail, and Sollux's._

_His gaze seemed to darken at the thought of Nepeta and Hal. Neither deserved it, Hal especially. He had known of the AI's affection for his killer, it had made the blow even worse when it was found out that John Egbert was guilty._

_Dave's death had been another thing entirely, he had done it himself, tired of the killing, he made the heroic choice to end his own life to end the game._

_As heroic as it was, it was fucking stupid. The mastermind wasn't dead, only the traitor. He wondered if Dave had even thought of that, killing the traitor did nothing but rid the mastermind of their spy on the inside, it didn't end the game as he wanted. Though, the blond did have one final trick up his sleeve, the damn Texan tried to out Sollux's status as the mastermind. All it had done was cause a ton of suspicion between the survivors, none of them could confirm to the other that they were not the mastermind, really it just drove them apart._

_But, he couldn't blame Dave. Sollux would probably do the exact same if he were in his shoes._

_Sollux was lost in though as he opened the double doors to the kitchen, going straight for the fridge. He has suddenly found a sudden liking to the drink Mountain Dew during the duration of the game, he usually found himself drinking it from time to time, even. No thoughts, only Mountain Dew._

_After grabbing a bottle, Sollux hopped on top the counter, sitting criss-cross as he took a slow sip. The room was silent, he liked it that way. Though, it didn't take all too long for his peace to be torn to shreds. The sound of a fridge opening and suddenly slamming shut broke the silence causing Sollux to jump in his seat, the Mountain Dew nearly falling out of his hands. Flicking a finger, he brought the soda back to him safely, that was a close one. One of the many, many times where his gold blood ability comes in handy._

_"Holy shit—" Sollux murmured, setting the soda down on the counter, he heard a faint curse, an almost whisper in the silence._

_He squinted in the darkness, only just making out the sickeningly familiar glint of dark shades. Hell, he could've sworn he had seen his own reflection in them._

_"Dave?"_

_Silence._

_"What are you doing." His voice suddenly grows cold, the confusion melting into annoyance. Did this motherfucker really-?  
_

_After what seemed like an eternity of silence, Sollux decided to get bold with the dead boy._

_"Well, fuck!" He gave a harsh laugh, watching as Dave flinched behind the mask of his shades. "I knew you'd come to haunt me," Sollux shook his head, a twisted grin finding its way onto the troll's face. "And you wanna know what, Dave? You wanna know what?" Sollux didn't need a response from Dave, but he punctuated the silence by grabbing his soda and taking another sip, nearly slamming it against the counter when he was finished._

_"I don't regret a fucking thing!" Sollux's eyes flashed with emotion as he stared at Dave, watching as the boy went from a stone cold expression to something of anger. The grin that had formed on his face only slightly hurt him, he didn't mind. Dave Strider, to all, he was known as the ultimate rapper. But to Sollux? The filthy liar was the ultimate puppeteer, also known as his true talent. It was odd to see him so calm when faced with, well, a very angry blond who is more or less supposed to be_ dead. _Sollux could've even laughed at this, but he wasn't_ that _daring, even for the mastermind._

So, _Sollux's grin seemed to widen, his mismatched eyes sparking with delight as he stared at the shades covering Dave's face; he_ _wasn't paying all that much attention to what he was saying, anyways,_ the puppet finally broke free from his strings. 

_With a snicker and a flash of annoyance, Sollux cut through Dave's little speech, something he definitely hadn't been paying attention to throughout the entire duration of it. "Oh, shut your trap, Dave. All you do is yap— yap, yap, yap! Honestly, it would do you some good to sit down and shut up." He almost cringed at his lisp, becoming more prominent as he ended his sentence. He idly swung his legs around, crossing his arms in boredom. "We haven't got all night, though, everyone wakes up in around three hours." There was a dull_ thunk _from above his horns, Sollux glanced up, his heart beginning to thud in his chest. Jesus fuck, that could've killed him!_

_"Yeah, that was the point." Dave's voice rang out, breaking the silence that had fallen. It was almost as if he could read Sollux's mind. "Now, I could keep missing, or I could hit you right between your eyes; so why don't you take your own advice, and shut your fucking mouth for once."_

_Sollux's jaw snapped shut if almost on instinct, but that's what it was. A troll faced with a dangerous situation will either fight like a striped meowbeast, or abscond as fast as possible. And like hell he was gonna run like a coward. He'll wait, wait for the perfect moment, until Dave starts monologuing again. He tuned back into Dave for a moment, now curious to what exactly the human could be talking about, and he mainly just wanted a question answered._

_"Hey, hold on," Sollux pointed to Dave. "You're supposed to be dead, how the hell are you alive. Riddle me that, blond boy." He felt a flicker of surprise when Dave only_ laughed _in response._

_"I fucked with your code, what else? God, pay attention, Captor." Sollux couldn't help but feel a twinge of anger, it was now, or never._

_Sollux sprang up from his spot, barring his teeth, he attempted to pin the human down and kill him again— however long it takes! This asshole was going to_ ruin _his perfect game if this kept up! Even if Dave came back inevitably, he'll kill him again! And again! And again! And again! A snarl ripped from the back of his throat, but was quickly cut off by Dave kicking him off. Dave had another knife, and this time he wasn't going to lazily throw it at the troll. Sollux shot a death glare to the human, stumbling back to his feet, he'd admit, he felt awfully winded at the moment. But during the heat of the fight, one could not show weakness. He had made his first mistake by lunging at Dave, he knew the human had been trained to fight, but anger clouded his thoughts. At the very least, he hoped he didn't have any sort of sword._

_"I could scream, right now," Sollux panted, narrowing his gaze. "I could scream . . . and they'd all come running." His shoulder blazed in pain as he gingerly placed a hand on it, damnit, he had landed badly on it._

_He felt a pit form in his stomach as Dave only grinned, no flicker of fear, nothing, the bastard was_ happy _about this. "And they'd be happy to see me, Sollux."_

_"Oh, yeah?"_

_"They love me, my friend." Dave continued. "They love me more than they will_ ever _love you," his shades seemed to gleam in the dim light. Sollux felt a shiver run down his back, why was he scared?_

 _"But Hal loved you didn't he? What was it– he was the only one who understood you, hm? Unfortunate he_ died, _isn't it? Oh! But whose fault is_ that, _Sollux? Whose fault is it that the only person you genuinely cared about DIED because of your game!"_

 _Something broke inside Sollux, it was one thing that he went and broke his own rule for himself by finding himself a friend and becoming attached to him, but it was a whole other thing for_ Dave _to bring it up._

 _"You have . . . no_ right _to speak of my best friend to me." Sollux hissed, his eyes swimming with emotion, when only moments before they were blazing with an angry fire that could only be killed with the blood of the boy standing in front of him. Making an impulsive move, he lunged for the knife embedded in the wood where he had sat previously. He heard Dave swear, but once he had gotten the knife, he figured this fight would be a lot more fair._

_He felt something burn in his shoulder and he glanced down. (oh god ii2 that my blood) He stared blankly at the warm trickle of blood staining his hoodie. "I just fucking washed this." There was a definite shake to his voice, the only thing keeping him from screaming was pure adrenaline. Sollux couldn't break his gaze away from the splotch on his hoodie, the disgusting bubblegum pink seeped through the clothing, then dripping down his arm uncomfortably, he was hardly aware of the droplets on the tile._

_During his distraction, Sollux was shoved against the counter. A surprised sound ripped from his throat as he attempted to push Dave away from him, suddenly he felt as though he were a cornered animal. Fear flashed in his red and blue gaze, soon replaced by agony as the knife he once held was used against him. He had hardly noticed Dave grabbing it from him, but goddamn, he definitely noticed the knife inside his hand now. Breathing heavily, Sollux tugged at the knife, biting back a scream as he removed it. Pink soon covered a good portion of the counter, and now he was stuck left-handed. Just his fucking luck._

_"F-fuck you." Sollux whispered, he clenched his teeth as he held the knife in Dave's direction, his arm shaking from the amount of pain he was in. He couldn't— oh, fuck he couldn't feel his fucking hand anymore. There was a numbing feeling from his right hand, not bothering to look, Sollux stared at Dave, waiting for him to make the next move. Tears pricked at his eyes as his breathing became more and more ragged, perhaps his adrenaline was running out._

_"You're-" Sollux muttered. "You're not going to win this." There was a pause between his words. Dave's face seemed to blur in Sollux's gaze, and he was suddenly aware of how long he had gone without sleep. God, he was so_ tired. _But he wasn't about to give up, not now._

  
_"Sollux, my friend!" Dave grabbed him by his good arm, the now bloodied knife he held pressing against his neck. "I already have! I won the second you let your guard down around me– hell! I even won the moment you fucking_ invited _me to play! Give up already, you're the one who's not going to win this." Dave gave a pat to his shoulder, causing Sollux to recoil. The knife ghosted over his skin, and in a complete state of panic, Sollux kicked Dave off him. Bubblegum pink began to bead at the little line Dave had made with the knife._

_Sollux didn't dare to touch his neck, fearing that the dull pain he felt would flare up, rendering him more or less defenseless against his attacker. He needed to make a mark on Dave, even if it was just a scratch, please, he wasn't about to go down without much of a fight. With a grunt, Sollux surged forward, using his psiioniics to boost him ever so slightly. Once he had gotten a good enough boost, he raked the bloodied knife (covered iin my blood) down Dave's face, feeling a dark flicker of satisfaction as he heard Dave shriek. He no longer cared if people heard him, he had done what he needed._

_Leaning on the counter, Sollux breathed heavily, watching as Dave gripped his face, hunched over in agony. A small part of him wondered if he had managed to partially blind the human. Though the thought didn't last too long, Dave swung the knife at Sollux again, this time making a large gash from his left shoulder to his lower waist._

_A scream ripped from Sollux as he fell over, god it hurt, it hurt so fucking much, make it stop, make it stop. He felt something rise in the back of his throat and he coughed, feeling as though he were coughing his insides out. The troll had caught a blurry glimpse of droplets of pink below him before falling on his injured side with another shriek, this one much more agonized and pained than the others. Make it stop, make it stop, make it stop, make it stop._

_"You- you win, just, just fucking kill me, please." Sollux gasped for air, feeling winded again. He watched, helpless, as the sound of footsteps approached him. They paused and he watched as Dave squatted in front of him, Sollux noticed how his shades were gone, probably from when he sliced Dave's eye. Speaking of Dave's eye, he was squinting out of it, blood covering most of the left side of his face. He didn't know if his eye still worked or not, he was too tired, too cold, god, it was so cold all of a sudden. Perhaps it had been because of the amount of blood he had spilt, ignoring his own wounds even as they screamed and begged for the troll to take a moment to breathe._

_"You . . . win." Sollux whispered weakly, his voice hoarse. "Go on, claim your victory," there was a pause between each word. "but, Dave?"_

_He watched as Dave turned, staring down at the defeated troll. The troll in question struggled to find words, his vision darkening with every second. "You'll . . ." He began. "You'll regret . . . your choice soon, just- just like I did." He hated feeling so pathetic, but once he had gotten his sentence out and into the still air around him, the troll slumped back down, staring blankly at the title. He watched as the door opened, and closed again. He watched as another person walked towards him and squatted, a familiar red light soothed the troll. He reached out a shaking hand before letting it fall again, it wasn't worth it. Though, a smile formed on his lips. And a smile did he die with._


End file.
